The place of madness
by Valeria15
Summary: Miró en todas direcciones, pero no podía ver nada, nadie lo estaba persiguiendo tampoco, había estado huyendo todo este tiempo de las imágenes de su cabeza. En cada corazón puede encontrarse la locura, como en cada corazón puede encontrarse el amor.


¡Hola a todos!, me presento aquí con un nuevo proyecto .3. Este lo estamos llevando acabo con Anry-chii 3 (Nick en FF: Serketx). Hacía mucho que queríamos hacer un fic juntas y bueno, finalmente comenzamos. El prólogo y el primer capitulo (luego lo traeré) serán escritos por mí, de ahí en más lo haremos una vez cada una. Bueno, este fic es una mescla de Horror y Yaoi owo Gore~ Posiblemente contenga relaciones SadoMasoquistas y otras cosas. También tendrá cosas lindas...creo. xD Y amh, bueno, espero les guste. Nuestro protagonista es Dei-chan y bueno, Saso, Saso aparecerá más claramente pronto. Esperamos ansiosas su opinión nwn

* * *

The place of madness

**Prólogo**

_Un paso hacia la oscuridad._

Podía escuchar sus ajetreados pasos retumbar en todo el lugar, ¿en qué momento aquella aventura de ensueño se había convertido en esto? La oscuridad estaba por todos lados y ya no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba, su agitada respiración parecía querer reclamarle que no se detenía hacía más de tres pisos, pero nada importaba en su mente cuando le llegaba el recuerdo de su prima siendo…, ¿siendo descuartizada?, o algo que creyó sólo podía hacérsele a una rana en el laboratorio de ciencias en su escuela, no podía recordar el nombre de aquello y tampoco importaba, porque la sangre, aquellos órganos, las lágrimas en los ojos de aquella chica, su sufrimiento, era lo único que le venía a la mente, además de las nauseas y el terror que reinaban en su cuerpo. Su primo, sabía que su primo tampoco seguía vivo, después de todo, aquella tina ensangrentada con la que se había topado, aquel inerte cuerpo, nada de aquello parecía ser una broma como lo había pensado en un inicio y sintió tropezarse con sus propios pies, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Nada lo asustó más que no poder sentir sus piernas. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no podía ver nada, nadie lo estaba persiguiendo tampoco, al menos nadie que él pudiera advertir, había estado huyendo todo este tiempo de las imágenes de su cabeza, pero realmente a nadie parecía interesarle él, su corazón estaba en su garganta y parecía ser una especie de tapón para que no pudiera vaciar su estomago. Algo le decía que necesitaría sus energías, pero ¿acaso aún las tenía?

De pronto, un sonido atrajo su atención, en aquel piso de madera, que en algún momento había perdido su brillo, volviéndose añejo, algo parecía rebotar, a su frente, podía escuchar como si una pelotita se estuviera arrastrando hacia él y se quedó inmóvil. No podía ver nada, ni a sí mismo, entonces, recordó el aparato que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, ¡podría llamar a la policía! La luz que le proporcionaba la pequeña pantalla hacía aún más tenebrosa la situación, no había pensado en el miedo que le daba ver.

Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y punzadas, increíblemente fuertes, habían aparecido en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, las ignoró con todas sus fuerzas y sintió como una esfera se estrelló con su pierna, al tomarla no pudo deducir qué diablos era lo que llevaba, era viscosa y aquella sensación de fragilidad que le daba, te daba esa típico sentimiento que te hace decir "me da cosa", "cosa", cosa expresa lo desconocido y el rechazo hacía esto, entonces lo alumbró.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que su celular cayera y un grito saliera de su garganta a medias, soltando rápidamente aquello que parecía ser un globo ocular. Instintivamente retrocedió, arrastrándose, la luz había quedado iluminando el techo, se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, sintiendo que iba a vomitar.

Escuchó lentos pasos que venían en dirección a él, pero había quedado completamente paralizado mientras los oía, uno tras otro, acercándose.

Recordó vagamente la carta que había llegado el día anterior a su casa, sabía que era raro que el ganara algo, sabía que era extraño que lo invitaran a un hotel, pero no había llegado a más que sospechar, después de todo, ¿a qué clase de mente retorcida se le ocurriría algo así? Nunca creyó que algo tan malo pudiera ocurrirle, nunca creyó que algo tan horrible podría suceder frente a sus ojos, ni en sus pesadillas más rebuscadas. Lo último que había soñado la noche anterior a esto, por alguna razón cruzó su mente, era un hombre, un hombre con una larga bata de laboratorio. Podía recordar la piel blanquecina, los ojos ámbar, delante de la luz blanca de investigación aquellos orbes se volvían ceniza con un tinte rojizo, los labios, bellísimos, le sonreían macabramente y aquellos cabellos del color de la misma sangre, del color de esa noche, cayendo, rizados, le inducían el sueño, entonces había creído despertar en su casa, si hacía memoria, podría decir que lo había visto decir algo, pues nunca escuchado, sólo podía repasar las silabas siendo pronunciadas en sus labios, ¿qué era lo que había querido decirle?

Los pasos se detuvieron a unos centímetros de él, donde no alcanzaba a llegar a luz, pudo ver una mano de piel nívea acercarse, tomar aquel pequeño globo que antes él había dejado.

—Ah, se te ha caído esto —dijo una cínica voz masculina que lo había arrastrado a un extraño trance y ya no estaba seguro si tener miedo, sólo observaba hacía el frente.

Aquel hombre se acercó lo suficiente para que le diera la luz, sólo un poco, entonces logró ver aquellos ojos color miel que observaban, como si de un objeto de estudio se tratara, el globo ocular, que hasta ahora podía verlo, tenía un iris color celeste y la pupila estaba dilatada, como si pudiera verlo.

Ese pelirrojo se agachó frente a la luz para ofrecerle su propio ojo y él, que inconscientemente se había tomado el rostro, sintiendo suaves vendas sobre su piel en donde tanto había sentido dolor, quedó con una expresión atónita justo antes de que el mayor terminara de pisar el celular, sin dejar rastro de luz luego de aquel agobiante crujido.

Los labios del hombre con bata blanca aparecieron en su mente, como si de un viejo corto de película se tratara, los siguió, silaba por silaba, hasta que entonces pudo adivinar que le había susurrado en aquel sueño.

"_¿Por qué no echas un vistazo a la oscuridad? Será divertido."_

_._

_._

_._

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
